Talerion Thel'shar
'' Editor Privileges: Arrodis Lightfury'' =Profile= ---- Talerion's most important character information will be recorded here. Basic Information Full Name: Talerion Tyrell Thel'shar Age: 150 Years-of-Age Gender: Male Race: Sin'dorei Height: 6'8" Tall Weight: 125kg Physical Build: Powerfully built. Large, muscular and extremely well-defined Physical Features: *Talerion wears his black hair in a long tail that stretches down just to the top of his abdomen. *Talerion's skin tone is of a noticeably redder hue than that of the average members of his race. *The magical glow of his eyes burns an abnormally intense Fel Green. *His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the common Sin'dorei males'. (Note: Most of the above features are a mark of an intese degree of Fel corruption. Due to the prominence of such features, it would appear as though Talerion has been heavily using Fel magic for a significant amount of time.) Sexual Orientation: Hetrosexual Personality: This is a man that has resigned himself to the fact that he now exists as a relic of a black period in Thalassian history. Paused in time by an enigmatic demonic artifact in The Outland, Talerion has missed out on so much that has transpired on Azeroth since the final events of The Third War. This complete absence from recent history has tempered a broken man; an elf who primarily sees himself as an outsider among his own kind. This loner-mentality, coupled with a heavy use of Fel magic to augment his martial prowess, has forged a seemingly-corrupted warrior whose aggression and lack of mercy in life and on the battlefield is often unparalleled. All of these dark factors and more makes for a complex and misunderstood individual; an individual who, although troubled, seeks to still fight for what he sees as right for himself and the rest of his kind. Alignment: Chaotic Good Allegiance: The Thalassian State and it's allies Current Occupation: *Soldier (Spellbreaker) in The Thalassian Military *Fel Enchanter *Blacksmith Current Affiliations: *The 501st Regiment of The Thalassian Military, A.K.A The Dawnfury Concordant *The Reliquary Past Affiliations: *The Farstriders *The Alliance of Lordaeron *The Spellbreakers *Thalassian Regiment 13, A.K.A. The Redeemers Place of Birth: Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas Raised: Deth'rah Nol Isle, Quel'thalas Current Place of Residency: Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas Combat Information Class: Spellbreaker Notable Skills and Abilities: *Weapons Master *Expert Tactician *'Spell Immunity' (Passive Spellbreaker Talent): Extreme Immunity to the negative effects of powerful magics. *'Feedback' (Passive Spellbreaker Talent): Melee strikes can lessen an enemy's mana pool. *'Spell Steal' (Spellbreaker Talent): Can steal an enemy's beneficial magic enchants. *'Control Magic' (Spellbreaker Talent): Can temporarily take control of an enemy's summoned minion. *'Advanced Arcane Torrent' (Racial Talent): Can mass-silence multiple enemies within a certain radius for a short amount of time. *'Fel Immolation' (Weapon-granted Talent): Engulfs the weapon's wielder in Fel flames, causing damage to nearby enemies. *'Summon Fel Flame' (Weapon-granted Talent): Grants the weapon's wielder the ability to summon forth a large, Fel-tainted fire elemental for a certain amount of time. Preferred Armor Type: Fel-Enchanted Plate Armor Weapons of Choice: *Polearm and Shield *Two-Handed Axe *Two-Handed Blade Mounts of Choice: *'Corrupted Hippogryph' - Once a prized Silver Covenant Hippogryph, Talerion won this mount in a duel off of a shifty bounty hunter in the Murder Row. Using a dangerous amount of Fel magic to corrupt the beast, Talerion has made this creature far stronger than the average members of it's own species. *'Iron Skyreaver' - ((This mount will be used ICly during the WoD expansion)) *'Swift Warstrider' - A gift from Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury, Talerion's commander during The Third War, this Hawkstrider has been bred for two things: speed, and to withstand the intensity and chaos of any battlefield. '' '' =History= ---- Talerion's history will be recorded here. Prelude: The Thel'shar's (Pre-Year -10,000 - Year -120) Pre-Year -10,000: The Kal'dorei Empire *Talerion's family name, "Thel'shar", pre-dates the founding of Quel'thalas by several thousands of years. Led by it's patriarch, Tyrell Thel'shar, the original House was a large noble family of revered Highborne, most notable for their close involvement with Queen Azhara's Royal Guard, as well as their lucrative dealings with The Pandaren Empire prior to the "War of The Ancients" conflict. Little is known today of the family's ways in the old empire, but what is known is that Thel'sharen sons and daughters were bred almost exclusively for one of two purposes: service in the Royal Guard, or for the study of the Arcane Arts. Those few family members who managed to avoid such paths often became either disowned and exiled, or, if potential was still seen, were trained as merchants to further grow the House's wealth. (Note: Although radically recolored and heavily Fel-enchanted, the golden plate armor on the Thel'sharen guardian depicted above is the same armor the Talerion most commonly wears today.) Year -10,000: The War of the Ancients *Sometime during the later days of The War of The Ancients, the House of Thel'Shar split into two opposing sub-groups: one, led by Tyrell Thel'shar, followed Dath'remar Sunstrider and his movement against Queen Azshara; the other, led by Tyrell's older brother, Theris Thel'shar, choose to stay loyal to The Queen and her new Demonic allies. *After the destruction of The Well of Eternity, the Azshara-loyal Thel'Shar's were never seen again. Blood Elven historical scholars theorize that this branch of the family had succumb to the same fate as Azshara and the rest of her many followers: they were transformed into Naga. However, a Naga-branch of the ancient house is yet to be proven. *Post-Sundering, those of House Thel'shar who followed Dath'remar Sunstrider settled in Ashenvale forest with the rest of their Highborne kin for a few thousand years. During this stretch of time, The House, in conjunction with other groups, dedicated itself to the protection of Dath'remar and his top advisers. It is also worth noting that some of the House's membership also disappeared during this period. Some of the missing Thel'shar's were rumored to have sought training in the ways of The Demon Hunter, whilst others, however, were said to have headed south for the land now known as Feralas. Year -6,000: The Founding of Quel'thalas *After Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Highborne followers were exiled from Ashenvale at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, The Thel'shar family, too, were cast out of Kal'dorei lands. For countless years the family, under the rule of Dath'remar Sunstrider, sailed The Great Sea in search of a land for their people to call their own. The further Sunstrider's Quel'dorei moved from Ashenvale, the more they begun to notice a gradual changes in their physiology. *Landing on what is today know as Tirisfal, the House set-up the beginnings of their own settlement. As time rolled forward, however, certain members of the family started to grow insane due to reasons unknown. Before things grew worse, Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded all to leave and head north into what is today known as Quel'thalas. *Dath'remar granted The House of Thel'shar ownership of an island just west of what is today known as The Ghostlands. Due to the violent events of The Cataclysm in Year 28, what remained of the small island now rests deep under the sea, however, prior to The Cataclysm and The Third War, the island, named "Deth'rah Nol" by the Thel'shar's, was well-known for it's beautiful scenery and it's position directly above one of the worlds magical ley lines. All Troll ruins on the island were cleared, and a massive Elven compound was constructed by The House. Year -2,800: The Troll Wars *During The Troll Wars, the House of Thel'shar was heavily involved in the fight against the Amani Trolls of Zul'Aman. Many family members died during these chaotic years. *At the end of The Troll Wars, King Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded that eight of The House's best mages be sent south to the Human Kingdom of Arathor. This royal command was made in order to honor the terms of the accord between the Elven and Human Kingdoms. Part of the accord stated that some of the Humans of Arathor would be tutored in the ways of magic in exchange for much needed military aid. The House complied without issue, and the Thel'shar's that left Quel'thalas later went on to help found the city-state of Dalaran. Year -120: Talerion's Birth *By the time of Talerion's birth, the House had hit some rather tough times. Under the rule of Anasterian Sunstrider and The Convocation of Silvermoon, the House's secretive ties to the city-state of Dalaran and The Human Kingdom of Lordaron were heavily looked upon with suspicion. The House, always proclaiming that nothing of a treasonous nature was occurring, insisted on keeping their business dealings secret. This stubbornness to succumb to transparency lead to a slow decline of The House's power and influence in Silvermoon City. The Kingdom's leaders even considered destroying the family completely, however, The House's loyal and arguably unmatched guardianship of The Sunwell prevented such a fate. The Thel'shar's withdrew from Quel'thalas' political scene, and, by the time of Talerion's twentieth birthday, the family eventually became well-known for it's members rarely ever being seen on the Quel'thalas' mainland. *Talerion was raised in a loose anti-establishment climate. The Thel'shar family had come to foster a deep resentment for the Elven Kingdom's ruling elite: a group that they themselves used to be a part of. Anasterian Sunstrider and The Convocation of Silvermoon were resented, seen by the family as betrayers who were ungrateful for The Family's ancient loyalty to The Sunstrider name. This climate, however, didn't influence the young Talerion's way of thinking to any significant extent, however, for it was a love of the forests, magic and weaponry that held Talerion's attention hostage above all else. Part I: The Formative Years (Year -100 - Year 8) Year -100: The Farstriders *By the dawn of Talerion's twentieth birthday, Talerion had learnt everything that his house was capable of teaching him. Thousands of years of Thel'sharen teachings had been passed down to the young elven man over the course of his twenty years of existance. All of the now-small family's ancient knowledge, from battle tactics and weapon training to diplomacy and strategy, had been memorized and practiced. Talerion decided to leave Deth'rah Nol to make a name for himself on Quel'thalas' mainland. *After months of exploring the greater regions of his homeland, he decides to join The Farstriders. His last name earns him some respect from some of the rangers senior ranks, however, little special treatment is initially shown. *Over the course of many hard years of work, Talerion, through constant displays of advanced combat skills and sheer fearlessness, proves himself to his peers and superiors. He becomes well-known to the inhabitants of the southern parts of The Eversong Forest as one of the kingdom's best Troll slayers. He eventually becomes the leader of his own squad: "The Troll Breakers". Year 6: The Second War *During The Second War, Talerion and his squad focused much of their time and energy on killing any and all Trolls and Orcs they came across. *In the latter half of the epic battle, Talerion's squad was recalled from the burning forests and sent directly to The Isle of Quel'Danas to help protect The Sunwell. Luckily, the Sunwell and the Isle it resided on was left untouched by Orgrim Doomhammer's Horde. *Talerion lost much during The Second War. The strength of the Orcs proved too much for most of his squad to bare, thus a lot of his troops fell in battle. The enslaved Dragons of The Red Dragonflight also completely destroyed Deth'rah Nol. A large portion of the Thel'shar's were wiped-out, and their compound was heavily destroyed. This left Talerion with little family, making him one of the few of his name to still exist. Year 8: The Alliance Expedition to Draenor *Seeking revenge for all that the Orcs had taken from him, Talerion left Quel'thals for the first time in his life to serve under Alleria Windrunner's command. Talerion, along with the rest of Windrunner's forces, went through The Dark Portal and into the Orcs homeworld of Draenor. *Talerion assisted The Alliance of Lordaeron under Windrunner's command for many long months. During these months his Orc-killing skills were well sharpened, and Talerion's name became well-known, making him one of the best High Elven warrior in Alleria's forces. *During the Draenor's destruction-event, Talerion was one of the lucky few to escape through the portal back to Azeroth. His unit was on a scouting mission near the portal when the world started to tear-apart, and the group only just managed to escape certain death. *After surviving the destruction of Draenor, Talerion ventured back home to Quel'thalas with a broken unit of elven soldiers. After a few weeks of serious contemplation, he decided to leave his life as a Farstrider behind, opting instead for an elite guardian role. Talerion, thanks to The Kingdom recognizing his valiant contributions during the war effort, was swiftly placed on Quel'Danas. There he was charged with the task of helping the Magisters ensure The Sunwell's continued security; a task only seasoned and trusted soldiers were given. Talerion settled on the Isle, and dedicated his time to his new job for many relatively peaceful years. These years were vital to Talerion's eventual decision to become a Spellbreaker, for it was on Quel'Danas that he dramatically expanded his knowledge of magic and it's manipulation. Part II: Dawn of the Sin'dorei Year 20: The Fall of Quel'thalas *At the time of The Scourge Invasion, Talerion was in the midst of three month's leave. Whilst away from his duties back on Quel'Danas, Talerion's knowledge of Quel'thalas' current happenings was near non-existent. This lack of information was attributed to a self-imposed isolation from Elven society. Free time was strictly spent alone, in the more hostile and secluded parts of The Eversong Forest. In these areas, Talerion focused on an intensive training regime, primarily using the Amani Trolls to further improve his martial skills. *Talerion's first encounter with The Scourge was just outside of the Troll village of Zeb'sora. Five gargoyles and several ghouls rushed Talerion's position as he faced-off against an Amani Berserker. Narrowly escaping the encounter, Talerion made his way south to Farstrider Enclave, hoping to inform the Farstriders there of what he'd just discovered; but he was too late. Nothing but fresh Farstrider corpses littered the ground the Enclave. The forest surrounding the area, too, seemed dead, lifeless and tainted by some form of dark corruption. At this time, unbeknownst to Talerion, Arthas and his forces had just reached Quel'Danas. *After the corruption of The Sunwell, Talerion fell subject to a pain he'd never felt before. Traveling north towards Silvermoon City, his hunger for magic weakened him ever-so-slightly as the days rolled forward. The effects of Arcane withdrawal had begun to set in. Taint and death was all that had become of his homeland. Nothing but Undead forces and Thalassian corpses were along his path to the capital. Battered, bruised and heavily wounded, Talerion arrived before the sight of Silvermoon: a city now in ruins and devoid of life. Nothing remained, so Talerion went to work searching for survivors in the surrounding forests; and it was there that he met the Undead man that used to be his younger brother. *After days of searching the tainted forests of Quel'thalas, Talerion came across an Elven Paladin by the name of Arrodis Lightfury and some other surviving Farstriders. Deciding to join the group, the unit fought back Scourge forces and rounded-up all the survivors that they could. After many tiring battles and sleepless nights, the group heard word of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider's call for warriors, and thus the return to Silvermoon began. *Heeding his Prince's call, Talerion and some of the other strongest surviving Thalassian soldiers were placed under the command Of Arrodis Lightfury's regiment: Regiment Thirteen, A.KA. "The Redeemers". After a near-lethal trial conducted by Commander Lightfury, Talerion was made second-in-command of The Redeemers. Together with the rest of Kael'thas' forces, the group traveled far south into Human lands where they aided Alliance forces under the command of Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos. Year 20: The Escape to Outland << Work In-Progress >> Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlocks Category:Mages